


I Really Like Being With You

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Like thats it, Poetry, its just so gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: GORLSFandom: Haikyuu, Free, Oofuri, Yuri on Ice, Daiya, KnB, Yowapeda, Teppu, Hanebado, Keijo, Ballroom, Love Live, Princess Nine, Shoujo Fight, Saotome Senshuu, Two Car, Uma MusumeMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: gorlsDo Not Wants: noncon, incest, abuse, character deathPrompt:Source: Cardcaptor Sakura[Image description:"I really like being with you"]





	I Really Like Being With You

I really like being with you  
I’m glad you’re here   
I’m really hoping  
That this is start of something

I really like being with you  
I could go on for an eternity  
About the melody of your laugh  
But if I did that  
I wouldn’t hear your laugh  
So I’ll keep to myself and listen

I really like being with you  
The softness of your voice  
I swear it could calm a tsunami  
All my worries seem less when I’m with you

I really like being with you   
Forever isn’t enough time to spend with you  
But let’s start with the rest of our lives


End file.
